1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting apparatus, and more particularly to a multipurpose cutting apparatus comprising a cutting table, a straight cutter, a multipurpose cutter and two adjusting assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A conventional paper cutter sold on the market generally comprises a cutting table and a straight cutter which is moveable on the rail of the cutting table. The cutting strength of this conventional paper cutter is great, however, the straight cutter is only able to cut the paper in straight lines, and the user has to use other cutters if when a curve line is required to made. Thus, the applicability of the conventional paper cutter is limited.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.